Rukh
by Luka-sama
Summary: Aladdin no quiere tener sentimientos por Kougyoku, sin embargo, los tiene. Post manga.


_Magi No me pertenece._

**Rukh**

Aladdin sabe que lo importante que es mantener la paz y la individualidad en el mudo. La mayor parte de su vida ha luchado para preservarlo, junto con Alibaba para crear un mundo donde la gente pueda ser feliz y libre. Es consciente de la gran cantidad de luchas que eso han significado algunas perdidas como nuevos camaradas, todos unidos por el flujo espiritual que hay en el mundo, que el cómo Magi puede sentir. Bueno, técnicamente no como Magi, ya que después de la lucha con David, ese sistema no existía más.

Él era ahora solo un mago más que vive aventuras con sus amigos en un nuevo mundo que explorar.

O eso quiere creer.

Realmente si había pasado otras nuevas aventuras al lado de Alibaba y Morgiana, ambos siempre lo incluían en todo lo que ellos hacían, como si fueran una gran familia, pero él sabía que ambos también ocupaban tiempo para ellos. Una familia, Alibaba era algo romántico en la idea de una familia cálida por la ausencia de la de él.

Por eso cuando vio el bebé en los brazos de Morgiana y la sonrisa estúpida de Alibaba, supo que la vida de este había cambiado nuevamente. La vida de su hijo eclipso a todos, incluyéndolo. Ese bebe era el primero de muchos, que habían nacido bajo un mundo nuevo al cual todos se adaptaban poco a poco.

Mientras Alibaba comenzaba a tener más interés en su familia, él por otro lado como un buen mago siguió estudiando. Siempre lleno de conocimiento, viajando para encontrar nueva información, queriendo averiguar los misterios de los otros mundos a los cuales comunicarse algún día.

Alibaba era un guerrero, un comerciante, alguien que siempre soñó con tener una familia a su lado con una mujer que lo amara.

Aladdin era un mago, deseoso de conocimiento y por aprender sobre todo lo que lo rodeaba. Alguien como sus profesores, que quieren hacer cosas nuevas con su poder y ayudar a los demás. Su sueño siempre fue tener amigos y ahora que tenía tantos, solo quería poder ayudarles.

Entonces…

¿Cómo paso esto?

El recordaba a su padre, gracias a la visión que tuvo del mundo donde ellos vivieron. Su padre siempre fue bastante serio y recto en sus principios, siguiendo sus deseos y aspiraciones, sin perturbarse por nada. Cuando su madre estuvo enamorada de él, había luchado por conquistarle, su padre no había hecho nada en realidad. Su madre era la verdadera marca de triunfo en ese matrimonio que había cuidado del reino cuando su padre no pudo.

El rukh de ella lo acompaño por mucho tiempo.

Entonces él había pensado que como siempre fue muy amante de las mujeres (sobre todo su pechonalidad cuando era niño) que la idea de enamorarse.

Era incluso algo ridícula para un mago.

No tenía sentido.

Nunca espero que el amor fuera…fuera a golpearle tan duro.

.

El día que se dio cuenta fue cuando estaba ayudando al imperio Kou. Kougyoku quien seguía siendo la emperatriz, había estado como de costumbre con mucho trabajo pidiéndole ayuda a Alibaba, pero su amigo quien estaba indignado que su hijo caminaría en cualquier momento, le había suplicado que fuera en su ayuda. No le había molestado ayudar con esa situación, aunque estuvo resentido todo el viaje al querer ver los primeros pasos del niño.

Kougyoku y él habían relacionado una extraña amistad, no eran amigos como la emperatriz con Alibaba, había una extraña amistad entre ambos. Era tenso, siempre que se reunían todo era silencioso y solamente la chica soltaba palabras de la nada de forma melancólica, que el curiosamente no encontraba forma de replicar.

La idea del amor era muy similar a los recuerdos de su padre, discursos inspiradores que demostraron al otro la importancia que se tenían en la vida.

Pero el día en que él cayo enamorado de la emperatriz Kougyoku, ella lo había arrastrado por medio de un callejón, con ropas de aldeana que tapaban casi todo su rostro antes de gritarle por no ser Alibaba. Había quedado indignado al escuchar que su amigo la ayudaba para descansar unas veces al mes, a lo que ella le había demandado que le acompañara antes de vestirlo también como un ciudadano normal.

La emperatriz no parecía alegre de intercambiar a su anterior escolta con un mago.

Eso le hizo incomodarse.

No es que fuera mejor que Alibaba, pero tampoco era para que le hiciera semejante berrinche.

—Eres muy serio—le había acusado ella de forma aburrida.

Una vena se hincho en la frente, no era su culpa que siempre que se vieran fuera en momentos críticos donde la vida de muchos estaba pendiendo de sus manos. Con ella nunca tuvo tiempo de relajarse, ya que el destino siempre parecía guiarlos a momentos críticos donde ella prefería irse con Alibaba.

Gruño por bajo siguiéndola por la ciudad.

El imperio Kou era hermoso, no por nada Alibaba le había ayudado tanto a tener el imperio como una hermosa joya a la cual cuidar. Con solo ver los ojos de Kougyoku, pudo notar el amor que tenía por el reino, por su gente. Incluso noto que algunos ciudadanos parecían reconocerla, riendo y ayudándola a escapar cuando algún guarda se acercaba demasiado.

Todos parecían saber sobre eso.

¿Por qué no él?

Nunca había tomado mucho interés a la chica…bueno si lo había hecho.

¿Lo había hecho?

Recordó aquel día antes de enfrentarse a Simbad y David, cuando ellos sentados la chica le habían contado sus problemas, mientras él se sentía un poco más importante que Alibaba. A veces esos recuerdos lo acosaban de forma intermitente, dejándolos vagar un poco en su mente.

Detuvo sus pensamientos al ver a la princesa, que era bastante más mayor que él, detenerse en un puesto de frutas, sonriendo abiertamente cuando pago por las dos manzanas al dueño del establecimiento. Quien sonrió diciéndole que podía regresar cuando quisiera. Sus pensamientos dejaron de trabajar incluso más, cuando esta puso una manzana en su mano manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Esta fruta es la mejor del imperio Kou, hay que disfrutarla—comento con su sonrisa antes de ladear su cabeza al verlo congelado.

No entendía.

No entendía.

No tenía ningún significado.

Él nunca había prestado mucha atención a la emperatriz, incluso aunque repitiera eso en su mente, parecía no ser verdad. Recordaba a la chica que parecía eclipsada por Simbad, a la chica que saco un poder destructivo para proteger a su familia y amigos, la misma que se puso de pie ante su temor por su imperio. La imagen de fortaleza de esta y su amor por el pueblo.

No deberían importar, ya que al igual que ella muchos habían luchado por sus reinos.

Pero ella enfrente de él, con una mirada confundida ladeando su cabeza.

—¿Aladdin?—le llamo algo preocupada.

Causando que el rojo se esparciera por su rostro de inmediato.

Mierda.

.

Intento bloquear los sentimientos, él no era Alibaba, no era Morgiana, no era Hakuryuu…no tenía tiempo o interés en el amor. Siempre había admirado esa parte de él, la parte que como mago se interesa más en los estudios y en sus amigos, que esta para ayudar a otros y que todo a su alrededor parece encontrar la razón de ser. Pero el amor no estaba dentro de sus expectativas. Menos un amor que parece haber venido de la nada. Al menos sus padres se habían conocido por años antes de hacer alguna relación, luchando codo a codo.

¿Por qué él no fue igual?

Todo había parecido explotar en su cara.

Los sentimientos.

—Te ves cansado Aladdin—hablo Alibaba a su lado con curiosidad.

Se sentía cansado, probablemente con ojeras u otros problemas en su rostro.

Había intentado dormir, pero en ocasiones la risa de Kougyoku parecía sonar en su mente. Al final cuando había pasado el día con ella en medio de la ciudad escapando de los guardias. Esta se había soltado, riendo y actuando como una chica feliz.

Había reído.

Sonaba como ángeles.

—Me siento cansado—murmuro intentando eliminar cualquier pensamiento de la chica.

Muy cansado.

La mirada de Alibaba parecía dudosa, si bien seguía siendo alguien extremadamente común, su edad mental excedía mucho la suya actual. Ya saben, ventajas de morir y sobrevivir.

Unos pasos temblorosos hicieron que la atención de su amigo se distrajera.

Ambos vieron emocionados cuando el pequeño niño camino hasta Aladdin, viéndolo con grandes ojos morados que lo hicieron estremecer un poco. Estaba seguro que al menos Alibaba había notado algo curioso en este niño, no tenía los ojos de su madre o padre, pero si bien todos asumían que el niño había heredado unos ojos diferentes, para su padre como Aladdin, su flujo de vida era obvio. Su cabello rojizo tirando a morado.

Simbad.

Su rencarnación al menos, que contenía su flujo de vida, sin aquel inmenso poder sobre él y era solo un niño normal como otros. Que sus ojos no parecían reflejar las tragedias que tuvo que vivir y solamente sonreía como un niño normal.

Que su vida pasada no marco la nueva.

Que vivía con Alibaba como su padre, un excelente padre.

Morgiana quien siempre amo a ese niño más que a nadie.

—Io Din—chillo el niño de forma juguetona pidiendo que lo alzara.

Se quebró.

Demasiado adorabilidad.

Tomo al niño restregando su mejilla con la suya, muy similar a Titus hizo con Marga cuando la conoció. Pero es que el pequeño Kassim como tenía nombre ahora, era tan adorable y tierno que era imposible no amarlo. Siempre lo colocaba en su regazo y le contaba la historia de sus padres, sobre personas fuertes y personas débiles, pero como todos tenían su función en la tela de la vida.

No había rasgo de su anterior vida en su persona, al menos muy pocos gestos que parecía conservar y su carisma natural. Pero tanto Alibaba y él se encargarían de guiarlo por un camino, que lo guiaría a sus aventuras y sueños que no pudo tener en el pasado.

—Te ves bien con niños Aladdin, tal vez es hora que tengas una familia—hablo Alibaba con una sonrisa inocente y un comentario fuera del lugar.

La imagen de Kougyoku llego a su mente, explotando en un rostro rojo, que hizo a Alibaba ver a su hijo confundido.

.

Curiosamente sus sentimientos no parecían menguar, podía pasar un mes metido en una biblioteca que de alguna forma terminaba nuevamente alrededor de Kougyoku por alguna reunión. Los países y las fronteras aún estaban en paz, pero era gracias al trabajo constante entre todos y reuniones continuas. Él termino involucrado en más de una ocasión topándose con la emperatriz que lo saludaba tranquilamente.

Sintió celos cuando vio a la chica prácticamente brillar con Alibaba, ya que ambos eran amigos de siempre.

Celos.

Una nueva sensación.

Había sentido celos en su vida, cuando era niño y veía a otros con una vida más sencilla que la suya, las cargas de su pasado eran difíciles de llevar a veces. Pero pensó que había pasado la etapa de los celos, hasta que en medio del congreso escucho como algunos estaban proponiendo…

—Alianzas matrimoniales—mascullo Kougyoku furiosa cuando salió de una reunión, que no termino muy bien.

Claro no por nada el imperio Kou era tan famoso y era conocido que los matrimonios por compromiso podían llegar a unir reinos. Si no fuera por Alibaba que había saltado en medio del congreso para detener a una Kougyoku a punto de matar a alguien, hubieran terminado en medio de una posible guerra. Así que había sacado a la emperatriz con cuidado, mientras sus ministros intentaban llegar a un acuerdo.

Que no fuera matrimonio.

Había gritado la chica mientras la arrastraba a la salida con magia.

Demasiado fuerte.

Si bien no tenía un dijin, la chica seguía siendo una esgrimista bastante buena según había escuchado y con una fuerza monstruosa.

Era mejor dejarla lejos cuando parecía querer matar a alguien.

Además este congreso era toda una semana, por unas horas libres no tendría nada malo. No es que fuera la mejor idea dejarlo junto a ella, aun sin poder suprimir de todos sus sentimientos, pero al menos era lo suficientemente fuerte para detenerla en caso de intento de asesinato.

Así que la siguió mientras ella se quejaba de todos, antes de llegar a un jardín donde tomo asiento claramente molesta. Sonrió divertido al ver a la digna emperatriz, sentada sobre el césped haciendo un puchero mientras gritaba lo poco que le importaba el matrimonio.

—Recuerdo una época donde hubieras estado encantada de casarte con Simbad—comento al aire con cierta malicia.

Tuvo que esquivar de forma inhumana la piedra que la chica le había lanzado con claras intenciones homicidas.

Esta bufo antes de ver a otro lado molesta.

—Era una niña tonta enamorada de un psicópata, bueno ya sabes al final nos salvó, pero fue casi después de matarnos—comento distraída encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin rencor.

Ni malicia.

Un alma sana que había aprendido del pasado, siguiendo al futuro.

Tomo asiento al lado de la chica, sacando de su bolsillo una manzana que le ofreció. De forma inconsciente, aunque se había prometido alejarse de la chica, había comprado eso con la esperanza de dársela.

Cuando esta reconoció una de las manzanas de su reino, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, que parecía dejar de lado un poco la furia.

—Sabes extraño un poco mi contendor dijin, si tuviera esa fuerza monstruosa, hubiera ahogado a todo el mundo—hablo mientras comía la manzana con una leve sonrisa.

Ignoro el peligroso comentario, contemplando la idea en su mente, pensando que no estaba tan mal.

El amor lo estaba volviendo un psicópata.

—Bueno en este mundo la magia aún existe, si te concentras un poco puedes dominar hechizos de agua—explico de forma tranquila.

Pero se detuvo cuando vio los ojos de la chica algo melancólicos.

—Dirigiendo un reino como Kou, no tengo mucho tiempo libre para otra cosa que no sea dirigir…no me estoy quejando, amo mi reino, solamente extraño un poco esos días donde todo parecía tan…simple—musito viendo a lo lejos.

Descubrió que ese jardín tenía una buena vista al océano lejano, de reojo vio a la emperatriz suspirar, probablemente recordando el poder que había tenido. La imagen de Kougyoku con su equipamiento dijin usando su poder, le hizo sonreír un poco.

Esa chica fuerte aún seguía siendo esta.

Solo que no usaba magia.

Pero protegía a su imperio como una guerrera.

Se preguntó qué pensarían sus padres de ella, era una emperatriz bastante fuerte que no se daba por vencida. Era bastante bonita y aunque tenía un carácter algo fuerte, también podía verse femenina y tierna. Probablemente Sheba su madre, estaría complacida por su carácter fuerte, mientras que su padre suspiraría al ver que siguió sus pasos a la hora de elegir una mujer.

Noto que la mirada de la chica aun parecía distante, suspiro antes de tomar la mano de ella causando que le viera confundida. Puso ambas manos de la chica con las palmas hacía el cielo, colocando sus manos sobre estas como si fuera a sostener algo.

Los ojos de Kougyoku brillaron cuando el pequeño torbellino de agua se creó entre las manos de ambos.

—Es magia de agua—casi chillo en su lugar, sin moverse, como si temiera que desapareciera.

Alejo un poco sus manos, notando extasiado que la misma magia eminente del cuerpo de Kougyoku, mantenía el mini torbellino. Una parte dentro de él supuso que el haber usado tanto tiempo la magia de otros con su equipamiento, le habían proporcionado un estado natural a su cuerpo para sostener magias. Si tan solo pudiera tener libertad para estudiar como él, probablemente seguía una buena usuaria de agua.

Alejo un poco más sus manos, pero el torbellino si bien vacilo, se mantuvo.

Pero hubo un momento donde pareció inestable y se destruyó salpicando un poco.

Vio preocupado a la chica de que estuviera triste, pero sus ojos brillantes lo hicieron jadear internamente.

Así era muy bonita.

—Pude hacer un torbellino de agua unos instantes, Vinea se sentiría orgullosa—hablo con grandes ojos brillantes viendo sus manos con infinita emoción.

Giro a verle con una gran sonrisa.

Demasiado brillante.

—Espera un momento—dijo ella saliendo unos segundos donde habían unas flores, haciendo que el pestañeara confundido.

Bajo la mirada con un pensamiento algo cursi.

Si Kougyoku podía seguir sonriendo de esa manera, el futuro no podía ser tan malo.

Meneo la cabeza rápido.

No tenía tiempo para esa clase de cosas.

Aunque una parte de él, tal vez solamente tenía miedo. No era como Alibaba que soltaba emociones sin temor, él no quería hacerlo. Probablemente la chica iba a rechazarlo de forma tajante y para arruinar la amistad no valía la pena poner sus sentimientos en juego. Todo estaba bien, ayudar a la chica, ser amiga…solamente eso.

¿Sería suficiente?

—Ta-da—hablo la voz de Kougyoku colocando algo sobre su cabeza.

Pestañeo viendo hacia arriba, notando una corona de flores sobre su cabeza. La toco curiosamente antes de ver de reojo a la chica que sonreía con autosuficiencia.

—Alibaba me enseño hace mucho tiempo, me alegra ver que mi técnica sigue siendo buena—hablo juntando ambas manos y manteniendo su sonrisa.

¿Un regalo?

Ignoro el leve sonrojo en su rostro antes de tocar la corona tan simple en su cabeza.

Ella le había regalado algo.

Él le había dado magia, ella le había dado algo también hecho con sus propias manos.

¿Era estúpido sentirse tan feliz?

No lo creía.

—Supongo que no todo es tan malo si la emperatriz de Kou puede seguir sonriendo así—hablo Aladdin intentando contener soltar algo más…romántico.

El comentario anterior había sido bueno, un comentario amistoso. Hasta el momento se sentía orgulloso de poder guardar sus emociones, aunque Alibaba solía culparlo por eso, no solía ser tan malo.

La emperatriz lo vio fijamente unos instantes, antes de suspirar.

—Aladdin eres un chico muy serio—comento antes de comenzar a caminar.

Sintió una flecha atravesar su corazón de forma imaginaria.

¿Serio?

Gruño por bajo antes de seguirla, si alguien preguntara diría que era para asegurarse que no regresara al congreso a matar a alguien, pero dentro de él sabía la verdad. Solamente quería pasar más tiempo con la chica, y esta no parecía afectada por su presencia.

No decía nada.

Pero parecía relajada.

No había instinto asesino de su parte.

Suspiro internamente cuando noto que llegaron a la habitación donde ella se quedaba, lo que causo un poco de decepción. Sabía que tendría una semana para verle aun, pero algo dentro de él, solamente quería pasar tiempo con ella.

Esa parte la había sacado de su madre efectivamente.

Giro a ver a la chica para despedirse e ir a buscar a Alibaba para ver la situación en el congreso.

Algo lo congelo.

Su cuerpo no se movió al sentir el suave aleteo de los labios de Kougyoku en su mejilla, quedando en completo shock cuando esta se alejó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que no había llegado a las suyas por el simple hecho que estaba completamente congelado. Una mano subió de forma torpe a su mejilla, viéndola en busca de una explicación.

¿Estaba soñando?

Kougyoku bufo un poco antes de verle con altitud algo altanera, pero un poco sonrojada.

—No sé a quién quieres engañar con esos comentarios y tu forma de seguirme con la mirada por todos lados, pero si quieres cortejar a la emperatriz de Kou debes usar otras tácticas—gruño viendo a otro lado molesta.

¿Eh?

Algo exploto en su mente antes de verle con incredulidad.

Él no quería cortejarla.

¿Él no?

Ese no era el punto.

—¿De que estas hablando?—gruño sonrojado y para qué negarlo, algo humillado.

Pero la emperatriz no se inmuto.

—Tus ojos…son los mismos que yo tuve cuando vi a Simbad por mucho tiempo…pero son más cálidos—explico esta de forma confundida.

Uf.

Bajo la vista sonrojada, había sido descubierto por la única persona que realmente no quería que le descubriera.

Estaba por salir corriendo antes de decir alguna estupidez, cuando se congelo por la mano que tomo la suya de forma tierna. Alzo la vista notando que los ojos de Kougyoku eran cálidos sin ninguna burla en ellos.

—Me gusta tu mirada Aladdin—hablo con una leve sonrisa.

Que lo hizo sonrojarse mucho más.

Esa no era la idea, él debía ser el chico confiando cuando la conquistara, sería mayor, no importa que ella fuera aún más mayor. Ella sería la que tendría que ser un mar de nervios, no su persona. No fue así como sucedió con sus padres.

¿Importaba?

Esta era su vida, no la de sus padres.

Suspiro antes de verla de forma resentida, causando que ella sonriera.

—Eres muy cruel emperatriz Kougyoku—hablo sin soltar la mano de la chica, es más, la sujeto con más fuerza haciendo que esta se sonrojara levemente.

—Eres muy lento Aladdin, pero no te preocupes, eres el mejor mago del mundo no creo que los ministros digan algo en tu contra….aunque Alibaba me insistió mucho en que diera el primer paso ya que tu no parecías dispuesto, de no ser por hoy hubiera dudado un poco—hablo emocionada la chica.

Aladdin sonrió por ella, pero por dentro solo pensó una cosa.

Alibaba estaba muerto.

Un pensamiento rápidamente vino a su mente, como una venganza.

Bajo la cabeza de forma ágil, causando que la chica parpadeara cuando unió sus labios en un pequeño beso. Al separarse, pero no alejarse de esta, noto con satisfacción las mejillas rojas de esta y sus ojos algo confundidos por el repentino cambio de posición.

—¿Has preguntado por mi emperatriz?—cuestiono con diversión.

Esta chillo antes de alejarse indignada, pero él siguiéndola sin dejarla ir.

Aprovechando que nadie parecía cercano, subió otro escalón de audacia sosteniendo la mano de la chica que se dejó hecha un sonrojo permanente como él.

No importaba nada.

Solo pensó, que tal vez mientras él intentaba alejarse de ella e ignorar los sentimientos, tal vez y solo tal vez, ella había estado mirándolo.

Eso lo hacía feliz.

Porque aunque ahora ellos controlaban su destino, una parte dentro de él, esperaba que siempre esto siempre hubiera sucedido, de una forma u otra.

La sonrisa de Kougyoku era algo que siempre quería admirar.

**Fin**

_Después de mucho tiempo, por fin pude terminar el manga de Magi. Realmente había esperado algo diferente, pero resulta que leerlo todo junto, me ha gustado bastante. Me ha dado una pena algunos personajes, pero siento que podría escribir sobre estos ahora que tengo inspiración._

_Espero disfruten._

**_Nota:_**

**_Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor._**

**_Sayonara sexys lectores._**


End file.
